clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aqua Jet
Hi Math is not too hard for me. At least it helps me to warm up in my classroom. :) (: I HATE freezing!!! -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:22, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It's midnight or noon. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:26, 18 October 2008 (UTC) It's noon for me. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:27, 18 October 2008 (UTC) You should be in bed by now... it's midnight on sunday. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk|Pie) 16:29, 18 October 2008 (UTC) it is midnight... that might be why you have stomach cramps. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I'm out of ideas. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:32, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I know one fix for cramps: eat a banana. I'm out of ideas if that does not work. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Arm and leg cramps can be fixed by eating a banana. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:34, 18 October 2008 (UTC) There are some people who are allergic to bananas. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:35, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Study! Study! Study! so you can pass a test! -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:36, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Come sail away, come sail away! Come sail away with me!!!! by styx. -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) HOLY CRAP! YOU HAVE TO DO BUSINESS MATH?????? :( -- Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:38, 18 October 2008 (UTC) i'm learning that. i have to divide decimals! --` Sk8rbluscatTalk 16:40, 18 October 2008 (UTC) In my math class, do you know my least favorite fraction to decimal? 3/8.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 16:46, 18 October 2008 (UTC) We are doing stupid tax, tip, interest, and everything like taht. Using proportions because "We are an algebra class"--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 16:47, 18 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Times Square They're not buying it permanently, but they have a three hour timeslot on October 24th, from 3PM to 6PM. I recomend that you get a camera and take pictures on your television (make sure it's a fairly good camera or it gets blurry). You could also record it on VHS and somehow get in onto your computer. Or, you could save it as a family heirloom, in which you can tell you descendents "I was part of that". Of course, to truly preserve video, you would need to record it on DVD. Statistics show that a normally used VHS tape can survive about ten (10) years, while one in mint/prestine condition can go five (5) or so years longer. This is because VHS tapes have remained unaltered since they came to be in the mid-1970s. They have movable parts, and that black stuff on the inside is magnetic. You touch it, it dies. You hold it near any magnet, it dies. A VHS tape is basically a big Cassete tape with pictures. Hope that helps, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 18:41, 18 October 2008 (UTC) cool! hah wall-e is awsome =) --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 18:53, 18 October 2008 (UTC) You at school?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Someone threw a piece of rotten cheese at me in a mini food fight.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:23, 19 October 2008 (UTC) t'was some nesty cheese!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:25, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I nailed the dude with a banana slice. He hit me with an open pack of sliced cheese!!!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Have you ever punched a bag of frozen chicken nuggets? I did that and got 10 dollars for it. Unfortunatly, I messed up my hand. a lot. I couldn't move my hand much, and it was a swollen.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:30, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Check out this picture! -- Sk8rbluscatSK8RBLUTALK 12:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Good. DON'T PUNCH NUGGETS! It HURTS! Do you guys have a chick-fil-a in the Phillipeans?(Sorry for spelling)--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) I gotta take a shower.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:34, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Its a great place for chicken.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ( have to go to church pretty soon. What day is it where you are?--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 12:36, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Male And Female Templates Thanks for editing those templates! They look much better now! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 16:56, 23 October 2008 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T QUIT!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO! :( Try re-installing your browser. It might work or Use a mozilla browser, or Use Firefox, SeaMonkey, ect. NO NO NO ! I WILL QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVING IS WRONG WRONG WRONG! :( -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 11:30, 24 October 2008 (UTC) If you use Safari (which comes with Mac) possibly Safari is screwed up. This is the page to get Firefox This is the page to get SeaMonkey. Try one of those. I think the browser has a problem with it. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 11:51, 24 October 2008 (UTC) error it is This one to get SeaMonkey -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 11:56, 24 October 2008 (UTC) (Gasp!) NOOO! It can't be! The wiki will NEVER be the same without you! Please reconsider your decision! There are SO many users who will miss you! -- Pingu Penguin Oh Just Say It! 16:02, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Why? (wierd, you quit a year after you joined!) But why? PLease come back!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:43, 24 October 2008 (UTC) YOu know, Try Firefox, if that don't work, I guess you'll need a new computer.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:01, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Yes try firefox. WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP QUITTING!!??? IS THERE SOME SORT OF AURA AROUND THE WIKI THAT MAKES PEOPLE QUIT OR SOMETHING?! --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 01:12, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I know the Internet is broken! That is the problem! The Internet is broken! -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:22, 25 October 2008 (UTC) She said she tried it on 3 computers... all MacBooks. -- was here!!]] :)Jesus Loves You so he Died For You! Talk to the WebmasterOf Rocket Science 01:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Use Windows. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 11:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Yay! You're Back! Hurray! You are back to stay???? COOL! Did you get Club Penguin Running again???? I will have a great day! I hope you will have a great day, was here!!]]Jesus Loves You so he Died For You!:)(: Talk to the Webmaster I command you!!!! 19:12, 28 October 2008 (UTC) If you were running Windows, you can actually run Safari (Apple's browser) on it! That seems weird. Happy Halloween, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 11:05, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Oooooooooooooooooooooh yeahhhh! I didn't know if you were back or not, I haven't been editing too much. YEEEEESS! Yabadabadoo! Your back! REJOICE!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) THis is weird. You know how in the rules, it says anyone who is innapropriate will be silenced or banned? Non-members don't get silenced. Members do. They get put in safechat. Non-members get banned. I haven't tried, but I have a freind who runs a club penguin "HQ". He has tried it.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) YAYYY! Your back! Wow, second Your back greeting. Wow. You are like my first friend!-- бвгдёеж 13:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) If you look in the rules of club penguin, it will say so. Yeah, that was a weird discussion. I like to play guitar. I can make mine sound like a piano! (and a chainsaw too!)--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I play piano too. But not much time, I sprained my figner!!! OWWW!! I gotta stop typing!--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Its a mild sprain. In case you don't know, its not that I have a fear of hospitals, its tjust that I hate to go in one. I only go if it is major. OWW! FINGER! It hurt some. Its not that that bad though. --''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 13:48, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I am glad cp played Fugue and toccata in the pizza parlor. It teaches kids what all forms of music sound like. I can appreciate almost all forms of music. except rap. I jsut can't appreciate it. I don't know why. I can play Fugue and toccata on piano, the intro at least. Its the "dracula" theme music.--''Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!'' 14:09, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Nice to see you got CP working! Reply to the members getting silenced thing: that's just greedy and unfair. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 14:43, 1 November 2008 (UTC) PS: Not you Sockpuppets. Hurray! I am glad to see you got Club Penguin Working again! What was the problem?????? I don't know. Which did you get it working on? Windows or Macintosh??????????? Have a great time on Club Penguin, was here!!]]Happy Halloween! Trick or Treat!!!! 20:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) It's not halloween! Hey Aqua Jet, . -- 12:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) PS This is Sk8rbluscat Cool! -- 12:20, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Did you see CPW discussion? I have discovered there was a penguin named Wikia! -- 12:22, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :) U rock! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 12:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) I saw... It is that 68.xxx.xxx.xxx guy you were talking to was me. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 12:26, 7 November 2008 (UTC) That Penguin Eater guy, HE HAS the same IP ad me!!!!!! User:PenguinEater is the guy!!!!! He says he will vandalize! I had Barkjon block him, I told him not to block the IP address. I have it! I am happy my IP was not blocked. I made Honor Roll for this 9''' weeks! I made a 3.75 GPA. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!']]+ + +'In ''God we trust.' 12:30, 7 November 2008 (UTC) That's a cute animal, Aqua Jet. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat']]+ +[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|'Talk to me!]]+ + +'In ''God we trust. 12:31, 7 November 2008 (UTC)